Solo Esta Vez (One Shot MarieLindsey)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Tras una dura entrevista Marie Avgerapoulos y Lindsey Morgan toman rumbos distintos. La noche ha ido mal para ambas que sin saber cómo, acaban en el mismo lugar...¿Será la atracción, el consuelo que les quede?...Entra y descúbrelo... Dedicado a una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido en mi vida, @Nawin1991 espero que te guste, va por ti...


No había ido tan mal... o no tan mal como ella creía que iría después de todo, considerando las circunstancias que rodeaban la serie esos días.

Sin duda alguna, Marie se había llevado la peor parte de toda la entrevista.

Sus agentes ya lo habían advertido...

"Habrá preguntas que es posible que os incomoden", pero no, ninguna pregunta que incomodase. No a ella al menos... había sonreído, bromeado, incluso resultado encantadora para los presentadores que las entrevistaban y había ido todo muy bien en un principio.

Había ido bien hasta que el pilotito rojo se encendió y se sucedieron otra clase de preguntas mucho más hirientes.

Había sido consciente de ello en el mismo momento en que vio el rostro de Marie Avgeropoulos su compañera de rodaje cambian la expresión de su cara mientras le preguntaban por Ricky Whittle, y su forzado abandono de la serie.

Hubiese jurado haber visto a la morena tragar saliva en más de una ocasión, y desviar la mirada herida en otras muchas durante el tiempo que tuvo lugar la entrevista.

Que los medios insinuasen que ella al igual que el resto del cast fuesen conscientes del sufrimiento y el malestar por el que Ricky estaba pasando, a causa de su conflicto con Jason Rothenberg, creador de la serie había sido insultante.

Humillante...

Si, esa era la palabra... Todos eran testigo de algún mal gesto o alguna mala palabra de Jason a Ricky, sobretodo Marie cuyas escenas coincidían mucho con él pero jamás creyeron que la situación iría tan lejos.

Era mucho el trabajo y poco el tiempo del que disponían para plantearse esas cosas, el exito de la serie les había traído una vorágine de eventos, entrevistas, exclusivas... todos y cada uno de ellos con sus propios problemas personales, todos con mil cosas que hacer al día.

Si hubiesen sido conscientes de tal situación posiblemente hubiesen apoyado más a Ricky, plantado cara a Jason y el personaje de Lincoln aún seguiría existiendo aunque aquello era lo de menos. Ricky era un gran compañero, un amigo... habían compartido horas y horas de complicidad, de rodaje y ahora... ahora ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer.

Le habían perdido...

Igual que perdieron a Alycia...

Igual de injustamente...

El programa de televisión que celebraba la entrevista en directo, había terminado a las doce en punto pero Adina, Richard y ella habían abandonado el estudio sobre la una menos cuarto cuando los coches de producción habían aparecido para recogerles al fin.

Un desastre absoluto de organización...

Richard y Adina habían sido conducidos directamente al aeropuerto pues debían coger un vuelo de madrugada para estar por la mañana en otro programa pero ella aún estaría dos noches más ya que habían firmado un par de apariciones más, Marie, y ella.

Los personajes de Raven Reyes y Octavia Blake despertaban un gran interés para el público. Habían conectado con adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos que se morían de ganas de conocerlas más y más y a las actrices que las encarnaban.

Una firma de autógrafos y dos programas de televisión más y podrían volver al fin a casa.

Después de la noche de hoy, sinceramente lo estaba deseando y para ser honesta lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con más prensa de ningún tipo.

Marie ni siquiera había esperado al coche de producción, tras la pésima entrevista había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

La morena debía estar realmente afectada por el trato que había recibido, más Lindsey estaba convencida de que era más la sensación de impotencia y frustración de no haber sido consciente antes de aquella penosa situación.

También ella se sentía mal. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen de una forma muy distinta a la que habían sido hasta ahora, pero como siempre era tarde para lamentarlo.

Necesitaba despejarse, dejar de darle más vueltas, no pensarlo más esa noche, así que en lugar de el hotel pidió que la dejasen cerca a dos calles del lugar.

Nada más salir del coche la fría brisa la estremeció.

Aún llevaba puesto el mismo vestido negro que había usado durante la entrevista y como siempre había olvidado coger una chaqueta que la resguardase del frío.

Cerró la puerta del coche y echo a andar con sus botines de tacón negros y su bolso a juego por la acera. Había un par de bares, pubs y algunas tiendas cerradas cuyos letreros permanecían iluminados en la noche.

Uno de los pubs llamó rápidamente su atención. No tenía nada de especial, es más el cartel que anunciaba su nombre o más bien la falta de él estaba completamente iluminado en negro y desde fuera podía escuchar el tronar de la música que hacía retumbar las aterciopeladas y oscuras paredes.

Lindsey no supo porqué pero algo, una sensación hilarante hizo que decidiese entrar allí. Por suerte suya el portero y la gente que bebía por fuera charlando, no la reconoció aunque juraría haber sentido algunas miradas al cruzar la entrada de la puerta cuyas escaleras descendían hacia la más absoluta oscuridad.

Luces fluorescentes de color índigo, purpura y turquesas resaltaban en la mas absoluta oscuridad donde una multitud de cuerpos se contorsionaba al ritmo de la vibrante música. Lindsey enseguida se fijó en la barra a lo lejos y no tardó en abrirse paso hasta llegar a ella para pedir algo de beber acaparando algunas miradas a su paso.

El aspecto de la gente no la sorprendió demasiado, cuero negro, cadenas, tatuajes, piercings, perforaciones... algunas personas con pinta de no ser lo más recomendable de la ciudad...

Por un instante, creyó no encajar con el lugar pero nadie parecía reparar demasiado en ella... estupendo, porque llamar la atención era precisamente lo menos que estaba buscando en aquellos momentos. Justo estaba pensando en ello cuando nada más llegar a la barra, la vio...

No tenía buen aspecto, es decir... bueno, estaba increíble con aquellos pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba y aquel top negro ajustado que había escogido su agente para la entrevista pero a pesar de lo atrayente que estuviese aquella noche, sus ojos no reflejaban en aquel instante emoción alguna mientras jugaba con su copa.

Lindsey barajó el marcharse, Marie no era el tipo de persona que compartiese precisamente lo que le estuviese rondando por la cabeza pero cuando se llevó la copa a los labios y su enorme melena morena cayó hacia atrás antes de arrugar la expresión de su cara y sacudir la cabeza, Lindsey supo que estaba en problemas.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos y supo que iba a arrepentirse de tomar aquella decisión pero atravesando la multitud se dirigió al extremo de la barra donde ella bebía sola en un rincón y se apoyó a su lado viéndola hacer un gesto al camarero de que le sirviese dos más, y no precisamente porque hubiese reparado en Lindsey. Más bien, como si no tuviese pensado levantar la vista de la barra por mucho tiempo.

—No te habría imaginado yo en un lugar así ni en mil años...—dijo Lindsey viendo al camarero llenar ambas copas no muy lejos de ellas en el interior de la barra.

Marie que reconoció la voz volvió la cabeza, levantando la mirada fugazmente sorprendida antes de apartar la vista de ella.

—Lo último que necesito ahora mismo es a otra persona que me consideré una "buena chica", Linsds —contestó Marie alargando la mano para coger una de las copas que el camarero dejaba sobre la oscura barra en aquel instante antes de llevársela a los labios y beber algo más.

Lindsey que alargó la mano y cogió la otra bebió un poco sin dejar de fijar la vista en ella.

—Lo de Ricky no ha sido culpa tuya —repuso Lindsey saboreando aún el alcohol en su boca—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?...

Marie que guardó silencio sin apartar la vista de la copa hizo un imperceptible gesto de desacuerdo.

—Eh, mírame —le pidió Lindsey alargando la mano antes de acunar su mejilla y hacer que volviese la cabeza hacia ella pudiendo ver al fin sus ojos—. No ha sido culpa tuya, Marie...

Marie se dispuso a negar, a rebatirle aquello cuando Lindsey prosiguió sincera.

—Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que Jason se estaba extralimitando, ninguno... No dejes que esos comentarios te afecten...

Marie que se fijó en como brillaban los ojos de Lindsey al devolverle la mirada, y como aquellas palabras llegaban justo en el momento exacto en que mas las necesitaba, sintió el cálido pero embriagador aliento de Lindsey muy cerca de sus labios, y como movida por un impulso, una necesidad interior... Marie se inclinó capturando inesperadamente sus labios, fundiéndose en un profundo y lento beso que fue volviéndose más y más intenso por momentos hasta que Lindsey jadeó perdiendo por completo el aliento estremecida de pies a cabeza.

Por un segundo, pareció confusa, aturdida... no... no entendía a qué había venido aquello aunque no le hubiese desagradado en absoluto pero su agitado pecho... los vidriosos y dilatados ojos de Marie continuaban devolviéndole la mirada anhelantes...

—Marie... —susurró quedamente Lindsey sabiendo lo que rondaba su mente en aquellos momentos.

Marie que tragó despacio mientras se levantaba de la alta butaca, se puso en pie quedando frente a frente a su altura.

Lindsey no pudo evitar fijarse en el dolor de sus ojos y en el contorno de sus labios que se le hacían de lo más incitantes...

Supo que la voz le temblaría en el momento en que hablase pero Marie no le dio ocasión...

—Solo una vez... —acertó a murmurar Marie con ojos suplicantes al tiempo que llevaba la mano delicadamente hacia su cara acariciándola hasta hacerla cerrar sus ojos—. Solo esta noche...

—Marie...

Marie que ignoró su respuesta, dio un paso más hasta quedar pegada a ella y acercando sus labios a los suyos volvió a besarla esta vez mas suavemente, bajando después los labios por su cuello consiguiéndola estremecer mucho más...

—Lo necesito... —susurró Marie en su cálida piel continuando con aquellos húmedos besos al tiempo que deslizaba la mano muy suavemente entre sus muslos aprovechando la oscuridad y lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra—. Te necesito, Lindsey...

Lindsey que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que solo Marie despertaba en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro sintiendo como la mano de Marie la acariciaba por encima de su ropa interior y como instintivamente sus muslos se cerraban queriendo retenerla ahí.

Sabía que no era una buena idea... es más, era una pésima idea por más de un motivo, las razones eran evidentes.

Primero, eran amigas... segundo trabajaban juntas... tercero, entre rodaje y rodaje compartían mucho tiempo libre... y cuarta Marie no estaba pasando un buen momento sentimental tras su ruptura con Taylor Lautner, también conocido compañero de profesión y aquello solo podría complicar aún más aquel "mal momento" en su vida.

Lindsey era muy consciente de ello, era consciente de que Marie no estaba bien en aquel momento y por mucho que quisiese, que lo desease tragó justo antes de sacudir imperceptiblemente la cabeza antes de sentir los labios de Lindsey posarse sobre los suyos embriagándola una vez más.

—Por favor... —escuchó rogar a Marie en apenas un murmullo rozando nuevamente sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

Ese susurro... ese ruego terminó de derribar todas aquellas defensas y como si fuesen palabras mágicas para sus oídos sus muslos se abrieron ligeramente al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro atrapando sus labios más decididamente antes de devorarlos con pasión hasta conseguir hacer a Marie gemir.

Notando la humedad en ella, Marie sacó la mano de debajo de su vestido y separando sus labios de los suyos la agarró de la mano apartándola de la barra mientras la llevaba un rincón algo más apartado y oscuro.

Podría haber buscado los baños del lugar pero en aquel momento lo que necesitaba era besarla y acariciarla como nadie antes la había acariciado jamás, y dado que la multitud estaba a lo suyo nadie pareció percatarse de ello cuando empujó a Lindsey con fuerza contra la negra pared y se lanzó a devorar sus labios con pura vehemencia.

—A... aquí... no... —trató de murmurar Lindsey entrecortadamente jadeante sintiendo como las manos de Marie se perdían por su cuerpo acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance—. Marie...

Marie que la escuchó asintió quedamente con la cabeza al tiempo que volvía a besarla apasionada y apresuradamente acariciándola por sitios nuevos.

—Ti... tienes razón... —susurró comenzando a descender con besos húmedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote deslizándole las asillas del vestido al tiempo que descubría más piel con los labios y exploraba zonas más húmedas con su mano—. Aquí... mejor...

Lindsey que gimió cerrando los ojos al sentir como los dedos de Marie se colaban por debajo de su ropa interior comenzando a acariciarla más directamente, deslizó las manos por su cuerpo atrayendo más su cuerpo contra al suyo aferrándose con fuerza a su trasero para atraerla más hacia si.

Marie que consiguió bajar aún más la tela del vestido no tardó en atrapar con sus labios su pezón emitiendo un ahogado gemido de excitación, los jadeos que estaba desprendiendo Lindsey cada vez que movía sus dedos acariciando lo más profundo de su interior la hizo humedecerse aún más.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba aquella sensación, necesitaba sentir aquella excitación, aquella emoción, aquel subidón y el de Lindsey para no sentirse tan vacía en aquellos instantes. Lo necesitaba...

Lindsey que disfrutaba de todas aquellas caricias, de sus besos gimió aún más al sentirla entrar y salir de ella acaloradamente sintiendo verdaderamente lo cerca que estaba de tocar el cielo con los dedos, y nunca mejor dicho porque en cuanto aquella explosión de éxtasis llego a ella y la humedad fue más abundante y latente... las tornas cambiaron y fue Lindsey la que pegó con fuerza a Marie de la pared antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios con ganas y deslizar la mano por dentro de su ajustado pantalón muriéndose de ganas de acariciarla, de hacerla sentir lo que ha sentido ella... de... dios, Marie estaba tan mojada que sus dedos resbalaron incluso más de lo que habría esperado.

Marie cerro sus ojos sintiendo como Lindsey llevaba la otra mano a su pecho aprisionándola aún más contra la pared. Necesitaba hacerlo y lo necesitaba ya... conseguir que Marie se liberase tal como había conseguido hacer ella, se le antojaba más vital que respirar en aquellos momentos y Marie debía estar de acuerdo porque moviendo sus caderas pareció buscarla más y más.

—Oh dios... —logró escucharla decir al tiempo que todas aquellas sensaciones acumuladas brotaban al exterior como si de un manantial de agua se tratase haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Cuántas noches iban a permanecer en el hotel?...

¿Una?...

¿Dos tal vez?...

No lo recordaba, pero fuesen las que fuesen ya sabía exactamente como iban a aprovechar el tiempo y Marie sospechaba que la otra morena también.

Puede que las cosas no estuviesen yendo muy bien, puede que fuera de aquel lugar todo fuesen problemas pero si había algo claro que comprendiese Marie, es que no había sitio alguno más que aquel con Lindsey donde preferiría estar ahora mismo...


End file.
